


It's a Sin to Lie

by Snarkyowl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit's name is Damon in this fic, Human? AU, Idk how to tag things hi mom, Logan is an Incubus, M/M, Mentions of Sex, More characters to come, Rating May Change, Remus is bearable i promise, Sympathetic Deceit, cursing, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: “You worry too much, Dee-Dee!” Remus sets the book down into his lap, leaning over it to put his elbows on his knees. “What’s the worst that can happen?”“We summon a demon and it kills us? Possesses us? Kills our friends and family?”“That won’t happen.” Virgil glances over his shoulder at him, one eyebrow raised. “The summoning spell specifically states that the demon is under our control until we release it.”“No, it says the demon can’t leave the summoning circle until it has been bound in a contract or sent back home by us,” Remus corrects, and Virgil rolls his eyes.“Same shit, Rey.”Or, in other words,The boys do a summoning as a joke, but end up with a demon on their hands. Shenanigans ensue.





	It's a Sin to Lie

“This totally isn’t a bad idea,” Damon says, again. Virgil rolls his eyes, turning from where he’s busy drawing symbols onto the ground. “Yeah, so you’ve said… how many times now, Rey?” Remus glances up from the summoning book with a pensive expression before lighting up.  
“This’ll be lucky number 24!”  
“That’s way too many times, D.”  
“Excuse me for being cautious about summoning a demon.”  
“Dude, this won’t even work. It’s just for shits and giggles. Pass me that candle?”

Damon sighs, eyes rolling to the heavens before he snatches up one of many candles to hand over to Virgil. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea,” he stresses. “We don’t even know what it is we’re trying to— pretending to?— summon.”  
“Pretending to, and we don’t need to because it’s all a bunch of bull anyway. Candle?” Damon sighs again, handing over another candle. This time without another word of protest, thankfully. Virgil might have strangled him otherwise. 

“You worry too much, Dee-Dee!” Remus sets the book down into his lap, leaning over it to put his elbows on his knees. “What’s the worst that can happen?”  
“We summon a demon and it kills us? Possesses us? Kills our friends and family?”  
“That won’t happen.” Virgil glances over his shoulder at him, one eyebrow raised. “The summoning spell specifically states that the demon is under our control until we release it.”  
“No, it says the demon can’t leave the summoning circle until it has been bound in a contract or sent back home by us,” Remus corrects, and Virgil rolls his eyes.  
“Same shit, Rey.”

Remus sticks his tongue out at Virgil for that, and in return Virgil flicks him off. Damon just looks as though he’s being forced to babysit two toddlers, which he is in some ways. Except he chose to be here. And he’s not getting paid. 

“Okay. I think we’re ready.” Damon sucks in a nervous breath as Virgil stands and steps back from the circle, admiring his own handiwork. “Ready, Remus?”  
“As ever!”

Remus clears his throat several times before beginning, spreading the materials they had brought as directed. Finally, he stops moving and lets his volume rise as he reads. Every word is more intense than the last until he is very enthusiastically shouting the spell, Damon and Virgil both grimacing at how loud he is. 

Then, he’s done. 

Silence takes over the empty cul-de-sac. Even the crickets and cicadas have gone quiet. 

Virgil turns towards Damon as though intending to laugh and say, “told you so,” but suddenly the ground beneath them is rumbling. Damon lets out a panicked shout as the summoning circle bursts into flame, shouting again when the fire blazes upward and takes on a deep indigo hue. Virgil is panicking, now, too, while Remus cackles nearby.  
The fire dies down after a few moments, and all three humans fall silent as the fire quiets enough to reveal a figure standing in the center of the summoning circle. A figure that is most certainly not human, and Virgil is in awe. 

“Oh my god- no- oh my god-“ Damon gasps, hand on his chest as he tries not to go into a full-blown panic. “I told you!” He tries shouting, but it comes out more like he’s about to start crying. Virgil isn’t paying attention, anyway. Instead, he’s approaching the circle of dim fire, eyes locked on whatever is standing in the center. The figure standing in the middle of it watches him intently with eyes that are a glimmering silver, inhuman but… beautiful. Absolutely stunning. 

“Hello,” Virgil murmurs, eyes wide in wonder as he takes in the sight before him. The demon tilts his head, eyes narrowing, before his head tilts back into place and his eyes go from slitted to half-shut.  
“Hello there.” His voice is smooth and rich, perfectly calm and cool. He’s beautiful even when he speaks, Virgil can hardly remember to breathe. 

“We did it!” Remus shrieks, ruining the magic of the moment as he does. Virgil winces and casts a glare his way before his eyes return to the demon, who only raises an eyebrow. “We actually summoned a demon!”  
Virgil’s eyes trail down until he notices the demon’s tail, watching as it begins slowly swaying, slow and almost hypnotic. Like a snake, or something. Nearby, Damon makes an odd choking sound. 

“What kind of demon did we summon?” Virgil asks, making direct eye contact with the demon, now. He’s not sure it’s a good idea, but he does it anyway. The demon adjusts his posture, sniffing in what might be distaste, tail flicking like a cat’s.  
“An incubus.”  
“A sex demon!” Remus supplies helpfully. Virgil feels his heart stop at the glare the demon sends towards his friend, terrified he’s going to do something. He doesn’t.  
“Yes,” he hisses in what is definitely its distaste, “a sex demon.”

While Remus is busy fanboying over that particular idea, Virgil tears his gaze away from the demon to look at Damon as he steps closer.  
“You don’t seem- um- you don’t seem very happy about that.”  
“I’m not,” the demon deadpans. “I rely on human energies. Emotions.” The incubus shivers, as if the very word makes him uncomfortable. “I don’t like emotions. They’re icky and confusing.”  
Icky? Did an incubus just say icky?

“How do you… feed… if you don’t like emotions?”  
“I don’t unless it’s absolutely necessary,” the incubus shrugs. “And if I must I generally try to— it doesn’t matter. What do you need from me?”  
“Well. Uh. We didn’t actually expect to have you show up.” Virgil admits, rubbing the back of his neck. “We thought we were just- y’know. Messing around. Nothing would happen.”

The incubus lets out a long-suffering sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with two delicately clawed fingers.  
“Of course this was a mistake. When isn’t it?” He mutters, dropping his hand to his side. “Send me back, then.”  
“Um.”  
“You don’t know how, do you?”  
“... no.”

The demon looks like he might scream, tail lashing now instead of the careful swaying of before. “Well then I’m stuck here. Congratulations, you’ve trapped an incubus.”  
“If we make a contract, you can fulfill it and be on your way.” Remus suggests, coming around from behind the incubus to stand with Virgil and Damon.  
“That… could work.” The demon agrees, though he still seems unhappy.  
“We could just keep him,” Virgil suggests sarcastically, intending it as a gentle barb over the lack of enthusiasm for being here. The effect it has is quite the opposite of what he intended though, as the demon actually seems to perk up in response.  
“You could?”  
“I was-“  
“Of course.” Damon says, cutting Virgil off with ease. “Of course we can keep you. Or you could stay with us, if you prefer it being out that way.” There’s something about the look on Damon’s face that makes Virgil nod his head in agreement rather than point out he hadn’t meant what he said. 

“Uh- Yeah. You can stay with us. Or Remus. I’m sure Patton would be excited to make a new friend.”  
“Patton?”  
“One of our boyfriends.”  
“One of?” The incubus parrots, sounding… confused.  
“We’re in a poly relationship. There’s four of us together.” The incubus nods his head slowly, processing this new information. Virgil is surprised a sex demon hasn’t heard about being poly, but then this is a sex demon that hates being a sex demon so maybe it does make sense.  
“Right. Well. I would not be opposed to staying with you, if you will have me.”  
“We have to make a contract of some kind,” Damon murmurs. “What could it be?”

“We let him stay with us and feed off of our sexual tension and in return he provides us with demonic protection? We don’t really need protecting but.” Remus shrugs.  
Damon considers it before nodding his head, looking to Virgil. “I think it could work. Do you?”  
Virgil hesitates, eyes falling to the demon. Now that he isn’t busy staring at his eyes and his tail, he notices the dark hair that falls over the demon’s eyes, as well as the pointed ears. “Yeah. Yeah I think it could work. Um. Who’s going to-?”  
“You.” Damon says as though it’s obvious. “He locked onto you when we summoned him.”  
“What?”  
“When I appeared, you were the first human I saw. Thus, you are the one I must make a contract with,” the demon interjects.  
“Oh. Uh. That makes sense I guess.” Virgil looks at Remus and then Damon before finally making eye contact with the demon again. “So to make a contract I just… I set the terms and then give you a human name, right?”  
“That's correct. I would appreciate being named Logan, if that isn’t trouble.”  
“Logan? Yeah that’s fine. Alright. Uh. The terms of the contract are uh, we provide you with energy and you give us protection until- um- until I say the contract is null. Your name will be Logan- uh- Logan… Logan Prince.”

The fire all around Logan begins to crawl upwards again, but it leaves a distinct gap for him to step through. Once he does, the fire roars up towards the sky. Virgil doesn’t feel the need to jump away, even as his heart races. His eyes are locked on Logan.  
As the demon gets closer, his demonic form melts away. Left behind is a man with pale skin, crystal eyes, and dark hair. He smiles, though there isn’t any real emotion behind it, as he takes one of Virgil’s hands in his own.  
“I’m yours until you are satisfied,” he purrs, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s hand that burns. The mark left behind doesn’t seem significant, and it fades away in moments. The seal. Virgil can’t take his eyes off of Logan, can hardly breathe. 

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”


End file.
